


Eksyneet Amestrisissa

by Jisra_Lumina



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Death, Drama, F/M, Killing, M/M, Romance, Swearing, War
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisra_Lumina/pseuds/Jisra_Lumina
Summary: Remus ei ehtinyt pysäyttämään Harrya tämän sännätessä Siriuksen perässä verhon toiselle puolelle. Holvikaari ei ollutkaan menolippu kuolemaan vaan niin kutsuttu totuuden portti ja vei kulkijansa maailmaan, jossa alkemia oli arkipäivää.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Harry Potter, Edward Elric/Roy Mustang, Harry Potter/Undisclosed, Olivier Mira Armstrong/Sirius Black, Roy Mustang/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 3





	Eksyneet Amestrisissa

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoittaja: Koiranruusu  
> Oikolukija: Fire   
> Fandom: HP/FMA — fuusio, joka painottuu FMA:n maailmaan. FMA:n mahdollisista maailmoista on käytössä manga ja Brotherhood anime.  
> Ikäsuositus: K-15 ainakin näin toistaiseksi  
> Hahmot: Sirius, Harry, Roy, Ed, Al ja muu Amestrisin väki vaihtelevin painotuksin.  
> Paritukset: Sirius/Olivie, (taustalla Sirius/Remus), Sirius/liuta nimettömiä Amestrisin naisia, Roy/liuta nimettömiä Amestrisin naisia, Harry/Ed, Harry/Scar/Miles/Havoc/Brosh/Ling tai joku muu ja Roy/Ed  
> Tyylilaji: Draama, romantiikkaa ja seikkailuakin hippunen vai menikö se toisin päin... Genresekoilu siis luvassa  
> Varoitukset: Heteroseksiä tai ainakin viittauksia siihen, slash-seksiä, suurehkoja ikäeroja parisuhteissa, luvallista pettämistä parisuhteessa, kiroilua, kieroilua, kuolema, tappaminen ja muut sotaan liittyvät teemat esillä paljonkin, mutta tarkoitus pysyä kuvailun suhteen ikäsuosituksen mukaisella tasolla, jos asia muuttuu niin ilmoitan sen selvästi!  
> Vastuuvapaus: Rowling ja Hiromu Arakawa omistavat hahmonsa ja maailmansa, minä vain rakastan heidän tuotoksiaan ja leikin niillä korvauksetta.
> 
> Haasteet: FF100 sana 026. Toverit.  
> K/H: Tämä oli vain pakko kirjoittaa. Katsoin FMA-ficciä varten Brotherhoodia Youtubessa, kun tämä idea hyökkäsi kimppuun kuin Ed lyhyeksi haukuttuna. Kaksituhatta sanaa rikkoutui kuin lentäen ja vaikka kuinka yritän pakottaa itseni muihin aiheisiin niin tämä kutsuu seireenin tavoin pois muiden ficcien parista. Toivottavasti tästä on iloa muillekin, sillä itselle oli ilo kirjoittaa näin “helposti” syntyvää tekstiä.  
> Pientä ei vakavaa spoilausta parituksista: Harryn nimen perässä oleva mieslauma, ei tarkoita sitä, että hällä tulisi olemaan säpinää kaikkien kanssa, sillä siitähän olisi tuloksena kauhea suhdesoppa, jossa juoni jäisi äkkiä jalkoihin. Miehet edustavat vaihtoehtoisia parituksia hänelle, joista vain yksi toteutuu Ed/Harryn lisäksi. Tuon yhden parin olen jo päättänyt 99% varmuudella, mutta olisi toki hauska kuulla teidänkin toiveitanne Harryn kumppanin henkilöllisyyden suhteen perustelujen kera. Aion kuitenkin toistaiseksi pitää oman valintani salaisuutena 
> 
> Hyviä lukuhetkiä teille kaikille!
> 
> ♥ Erityiset kiitokset Firelle hauskasta betaustuokiosta keskellä yötä ja Picsille loistavista FMA-ficeistä, joiden ansiosta löysin FMA:n maailman ja rakastuin siihen! ♥

  
  
  
  


_** Eksyneet Amestrisissa ** _   
Osa 1.   
_Saapuminen ja uusi alku_

  
  
Hänestä tuntui kuin hänet olisi hajotettu alkutekijöihin ja koottu uudestaan keskellä tiedonpyörrettä. Kun hän viimein rojahti maahan, tuntui kuin hänen päänsä olisi tungettu täyteen käsittämätöntä informaatiota, joka oli yhtä aikaa kiehtovaa ja pelottavaa. Hänellä oli käytettävissään aivan uusi taikuutta muistuttava tieteenmuoto. Oli vaikea uskoa, että hän oli hetki sitten ollut keskellä taistelua ylivoimaisen vihollisen kanssa, hän ja viisi muuta teiniä.  
  
Viimeisin muistikuva ennen kummallista pirstaloitumista tiedonpyörteessä oli Siriuksen kaatuminen läpi kivisen kaariportin keskellä lepattavan verhon, ja kuinka hän oli syöksynyt kummisetänsä perään. Hänellä oli aavistus siitä, että joku, todennäköisimmin Remus, oli yrittänyt tarttua häneen ja estää häntä seuraamasta Siriusta tuntemattomaan.  
  
Ajatus sai hänet katsomaan ympärilleen, sillä hän muisti myös sen, että Bellatrixin kirous oli syynä kummisedän kaatumiseen.  
  
Oliko Sirius kunnossa?  
  
Kirous ei muistuttanut väriltään tappokirousta, joten oli mahdollista, että mies olisi hengissä. Haavoittumisen mahdollisuus oli olemassa, eikä hurja matka tiedon läpi varmasti parantanut tilannetta. Harryn helpotukseksi Sirius oli vain muutaman metrin päässä hänestä ja selvästi hengissä, vaikkakin tajuton. Jäsenten lievä tärinä ja nykiminen osoitti kirouksen olleen Bellatrixin tavaramerkiksi muodostunut kidutuskirous, mutta portin läpi matkaaminen oli katkaissut sen onneksi ajoissa.  
  
Missä he sitten olivatkaan, he olivat molemmat hengissä ja tilanteeseen nähden hyvässä kunnossa. Heidän ympärillään oli pelkkää hiekan peittämää kiveä ja raunioita. Lähimpänä heitä oli lähes identtinen kaariportti kuin se, jonka läpi he tulivat tänne. Tästä portista ei ollut kuitenkaan jäljellä kuin puolikas ja sekin halkeillut monin paikoin, se ei tulisi kestämään kovin pitkään kasassa. Harry nousi varovasti seisomaan nähdäkseen kauemmaksi.  
  
Heitä ympäröi autiolta vaikuttava rauniokaupunki keskellä aavikkoa. He olivat selvästi kaupungin keskipisteessä, kaupunkia muinoin hallinneessa rakennuksessa, ehkä palatsissa, jos Harryn päätelmät pitivät paikkansa.  
  
Aurinko paistoi armottomasti pilvettömältä taivaalta, heidän olinpaikkaansa pahimmalta paahteelta suojasi korkea seinän jäänne. Seinää koristi suuri kiveen hakattu kuvio, jossa oli kärjellään seisova viisikulmio usean ympyrän sisällä, riimuja muistuttavien merkkien ja symbolien täydentäessä kokonaisuuden. Syntetigrammi, Harryn mieli huomautti. Alkemian perustana toimiva kuvio, jonka avulla saattoi muuttaa aineiden olomuotoa ja rakennetta synteesillä, jossa aineet hajotettiin, uudelleen järjestettiin ja koottiin.  
  
Seinän syntetigrammi, vaikka vain pieni osa kokonaisuutta, oli monimutkaisimpia ja yksityiskohtaisimpia syntetigrammeja, epäilemättä vaikutuksiltaan valtaisa. Harry ei osannut kuvitellakaan, mihin tarkoitukseen sitä olisi käytetty, vaikka hän vasta saamansa tiedon valossa tunnisti siitä monia osia. Jostain syystä hänen sisällään pienin ääni kuiskaili, ettei hän haluaisikaan tietää tuon muinaisen syntetigrammin käyttötarkoitusta.  
  
Harry oli kuulevinaan ääniä ja askeleita takaansa, mutta hänen kääntyessään niiden suuntaan, aavemainen hiljaisuus palasi. Ehkä hänen aavistuksen synkät ajatuksensa olivat saaneet hänet kuvittelemaan olemattomia. Sirius oli joka tapauksessa palaamassa tajuihinsa ja Harry auttoi kummisetänsä istumaan.  
  
— Enkö minä kuollutkaan? Harry, oletko se sinä? Sirius kysyi hämmentyneenä, mutta ei tuntunut kaipaavan vastausta kumpaankaan kysymykseen.  
— Tämäpä on kummallinen paikka. Miten me molemmat tänne päädyimme? Muistan hullun serkkuni kidutuskirouksen kaataneen minut siihen kuoleman holvikaaren läpi. Luulin sinun lähteneen Nevillen ja ennustuksen kanssa pois taistelun keskeltä.  
  
— Meidän tiellemme tuli useampikin este, muistaakseni Macnair, Dolohov, Malfoy ja ehkä joku muukin. Emme ehtineet kovin pitkälle, kun näin sinun katoavan verhon läpi. Minä seurasin sinua sen verhon toiselle puolelle, Remus kyllä yritti estää minua. En halunnut menettää sinua, joten täällä sitten olen kanssasi, Harry selitti hieman nolona tajutessaan, kuinka harkitsemattomasti hän oli toiminut.  
  
— No ainakin me olemme yhtenä kappaleena molemmat, vaikka matkalla tänne uskoin hukanneeni itseni kokonaan. Se oli kummallinen kokemus, vai mitä sanot? Sirius totesi hymyillen. Hänen mielialansa kohotessa, kun viimeisetkin merkit kidutuskirouksesta alkoivat karista hänen olemuksestaan.  
  
— Minulla on aivan kamala informaatiokrapula. Tosin en ole koskaan ollut krapulassa, mutta oletan sen olevan jotain samantapaista, vaikkakin ihan erilaista, Harry puuskahti vastaukseksi. Tietomäärä tuntui yhä edelleen takovan hänen päätään sisältäpäin, sen yrittäessä asettua taloksi hänen aivoissaan.  
  
— Ymmärrän, mitä tarkoitat. Mutta siitä huolimatta olen varma, että vuoden sekavimman selityksen Oskari-pysti on kiistatta sinun, Sirius julisti virnistäen. Harryn vastasi näyttämällä kieltä.  
  
Siriuksen haukkuva nauru kaikui raunioissa ja pian Harryn nauru liittyi siihen. Kaksi hullua keskellä autiota rauniokaupunkia, kumpikin enemmän ja vähemmän kolhittuina. Eikä heillä ollut valtaisasta uudesta tiedon määrästä huolimatta hajuakaan siitä, missä he olivat. Lähes hysteerisen naurun loputtua he nojasivat toisiinsa uupuneina ja janoisina, heidän pitäisi ensimmäiseksi etsiä jostain vettä. Tässä kuumuudessa se olisi elinehto. Harryn mielessä kävi ajatus muuttaa ilmassa olevasta hapesta ja vedystä syntetisoimalla vettä.  
  
Hänen pohdintansa kuitenkin keskeytyi lähistöltä kuuluvaan hiekan rahinaan. Hänen nostaessa katseensa äänen selitys oli yllättävä. Heitä ympäröi vähintään kymmenen tummaihoista ja valkohiuksista henkilöä, iästä ja sukupuolesta riippumatta näille henkilöille oli yhteistä punaiset silmät. Olisi voinut kuvitella hänen kokevan olonsa uhatuksi, sillä tähän asti Voldemort oli ainoa, jolla hän oli nähnyt punaiset silmät. Näiden ihmisten keskellä hän koki olonsa yllättävän luottavaiseksi.  
  
— Oletteko te Amestrisista? kysyi lihaksikas ja ryhdikäs mies, joka seisoi joukon etualalla muutaman vanhemman henkilön kanssa.  
  
— Eh, tuskin, jos se on joku paikka täällä lähistöllä. Suoraan sanottuna emme edes tiedä tämän paikan nimeä, Sirius vastasi, ilmeisesti yhtä vakuuttunut joukkion rauhanomaisista tarkoitusperistä kuin Harry.  
  
— Ettekö te tiedä, missä te olette? yksi vanhuksista kysyi yllättyneenä.  
  
— Emme, me tulimme tuon rikkinäisen portin lävitse, mutta se oli ilmeisesti yksisuuntainen yhteys tänne. Meidän maailmassamme oli ehjempi versio tuosta, enkä tiedä vaatiiko matkan tekeminen tuon lävitse jotain erityistä, sillä me jouduimme siihen ikään kuin vahingossa kesken taistelun. Me luulimme portin johtavan kuolemaan, kukaan ei ole koskaan nimittäin palannut siitä kerran kuljettuaan, Sirius kertoi ällistyneille kuulijoilleen.  
  
Harry oli kysymäisillään kummisedältään, miten tämä tiesi holvikaaresta noinkin paljon, mutta muisti Siriuksen työskennelleen ministeriössä.  
  
— Me kutsumme tätä paikkaa nimellä Xerxes. Tämä kaupunki on ollut autiona satoja vuosia. Me olemme Amestrisin Ishvaalista sisällissotaa ja joukkotuhoa paenneita ishvaaleja. Te olette ensimmäiset ihmiset, joiden olemme kuulleet tuosta portista kulkeneen lävitse. Ei edes Xerxeestä kertovissa tarinoissa mainita mitään sellaisesta. Toisaalta tiedämme kovin vähän siitäkin, mikä aiheutti Xerxeen kulttuurin ja kansan tuhoutumisen yhdessä hetkessä, vanhuksista toinen kertoi.  
  
— Oletteko te sotilaita, jos te kerran tulitte tänne keskeltä taistelua? Te ette kyllä näytä siltä, mutta... joku muu puolestaan kysyi.  
  
Harry oli huomannut, kuinka useammankin henkilön ilme oli kiristynyt Siriuksen mainittua taistelun. Mutta kuultuaan tämän joukon taustasta, reaktio ei lopulta ollutkaan kovin yllättävä.  
  
— Siellä, mistä me tulemme, on sota vasta aluillaan. Mies, joka tavoittelee kuolemattomuutta ja koko maailmamme hirmuvaltiutta, pitää jostain syystä minua esteenä menestykselleen ja iankaikkiselle yksinvaltiudelleen. Ajattelemattomuuttani kävelin suoraan minulle viritettyyn ansaan ystävieni kanssa, mutta onneksi kummisetäni ja muita aikuisia tuli ajoissa avuksemme. Se johti taisteluun meidän ja ansan virittäneen miehen joukkojen välillä. Emme kuulu mihinkään sotilaalliseen ryhmittymään ainakaan vielä, ja kaikesta päätellen emme enää ole osa koko taistelua. Sirius oli jokin aika sitten lainvartija tai poliisi, miksi te heitä täällä kutsuttekaan, Harry kiirehti selittämään.  
  
— Amestris on sotilasvaltio, joten armeija sotilaineen, alkemisteineen ja sotilaspoliiseineen valvoo järjestystä. Täällä meillä koko yhteisö huolehtii siitä, ettei kukaan aiheuta ikävyyksiä. Siksi meitä on näin monia teitä kuulemassa ja arvioimassa teidän vaikutustanne yhteisömme elämään. Mitkä ovat aikeenne, muukalaiset?  
  
— Elää.  
  
  


_2%HP + 8%kahvia + 90%FMA = Eksyneet Amestrisissa_

  
  
Sirius istui baaritiskin ääressä. Tässä juottolassa ei juuri naisia isketty, kun suurin osa asiakaskuntaa koostui pääesikunnan upseereista. Oli siinä joukossa naisiakin, mutta suhteita upseereiden välillä ei katsottu kovin suopeasti, joten yöseuraa täältä ei haettu. Ei Siriuskaan sitä täältä etsinyt. Hän oli kuulostelemassa viimeisiä juoruja armeijan sisältä sekä mahdollisia uutisia. Alkemia ei tuntenut kuuntelu- ja vakoiluloitsuja, joten kukaan ei epäillyt kauempana istuvan siviilin kuulevan jokaisen sanan kuiskauksin käytävistä keskusteluista.  
  
He olivat Harryn kanssa olleet jo kolme vuotta Amestrisin kansalaisia. Heidän kotinsa sijaitsi nykyisin Keskuksen alueella, johon he olivat lyhyen vaeltelun jälkeen asettuneet. Harry oli lopettanut juuri koulunsa ja pohti ammattivaihtoehtojaan. Sirius oli aluksi tehnyt hanttihommia siellä ja täällä. Mutta Amestrisin teknisen kehityksen ollessa useita kymmeniä vuosia heidän entistä maailmaansa, siis jästimaailmaa, jäljessä, Siriuksen moottoripyöränsä virittämisestä keräämä kokemus mahdollisti hänelle ammatin mekaanikkona autokorjaamossa.  
  
Siriuksen silmät osuivat yhteen upseereista, hän tunnisti miehen kilpailijakseen Keskuksen naisten suosiosta. He olivat usein iskeneet silmänsä samoihin naisiin eri ravintoloissa, nokitelleet verbaalisesti todistaakseen omaa erinomaisuuttaan näille. Heidän keskinäinen kilpailunsa oli kuitenkin sopuisaa, vaikka häviäminen kirvelikin silloin, kun se sattui omalle kohdalle tai sänkykumppani vertasi heidän taitojaan toisen eduksi.  
  
Roy Mustang kiinnosti Siriusta muistakin syistä.  
  
Se, mitä hän kuulemistaan keskusteluista saattoi päätellä, rakensi kuvaa hyvästä esimiehestä ja idealistista. Eversti valikoi joukkoonsa hyviä alaisia ja ystäviä, joihin hän saattoi luottaa ja jotka puolestaan luottivat häneen. Miehen nousujohteinen ura herätti kuitenkin paljon kaunaa, ilkeitä juoruja sotilasjohdon saappaiden nuolemisesta ja muita epäilyjä. Sivustaseuraaja huomasi pian, että tulialkemisti, juorujen vastaisesti, suhtautui epäilevästi maan johtoa kohtaan.  
  
Sitä paitsi univormu sopi everstille paremmin kuin hyvin, ja jos hän ei olisi edelleen yhtä rakastunut Remukseen kuin heidän suhteensa alussa, niin hän olisi kokeillut onneaan Mustangin kanssa. Omatunto ei kuitenkaan estänyt häntä nauttimasta näkymistä.  
  
Tapojensa vastaisesti eversti suunnisti tänään Siriuksen vieressä olevalle tyhjälle baarijakkaralle istumaan. Sirius nielaisi yhdellä kulauksella Stray Dog-whiskynsä loput peittääkseen reaktionsa, joka paljastaisi heti hänen tarkkailleen miestä tarpeeksi tunteakseen tämän tavat.  
  
— Otatko toisen samanlaisen? Minä tarjoan, eversti kysyi Siriukselta baarimikon tullessa paikalle ottamaan tilausta.  
  
— Tuota... minun ei ehkä pitäisi mutta, jos nyt tämän kerran. Kiitos, eversti? Sirius vastasi ja vilkaisi tarkoituksellisesti miehen olkapäillä olevia natsoja, ennen everstiksi kutsumista.  
  
— Tiedät nimeni yhtä varmasti kuin minä tiedän sinun nimesi, Sirius Musta. Mekaanikko, joka haki Amestrisin kansalaisuutta ilman mitään todisteita henkilöllisyydestään, 18-vuotiaan pojan huoltaja, vaikka teillä ei ole kuin kaukaisia sukulaissuhteita antamanne selvityksen mukaan. Vietät vapaa-aikasi pääosin kasvattipoikasi kanssa, mutta olet myös vakio-asiakas monissa tanssiravintoloissa ja armeijan henkilöstön kantapaikoissa. Et vietä yhtä yötä pidempään yhdenkään seuralaisesi kanssa ja maineesi naistenkaatajana vetää vertoja omalleni. Pystyt seuraamaan vaikeitakin alkemiaan keskittyviä keskusteluja hämmentymättä, mutta sinun ei ole nähty koskaan käyttävän alkemiaa, etkä tuo esille laajaa tietämystäsi siitä. Olet erittäin kiinnostava siviiliksi, Roy totesi listauksensa päätteeksi.  
  
— Mitä sinä haluat minusta, Roy Mustang? Sirius kysyi.  
  
— Lisää tietoja sinusta ja kasvattipojastasi sekä keskustella havainnoista, joita olet illanviettopaikoissasi tehnyt. Tämä ei kuitenkaan ole oikea paikka ja aika sellaiselle keskustelulle, joten ajattelin tutustua sinuun kepeämmissä merkeissä tällä kertaa. Olen kuullut, että olet pätevä työssäsi, joten tuon autoni sinulle huollettavaksi huomenna.  
  
— Sinä et turhia kiertele, Mustang. Ei minulla ole juuri mahdollisuutta kieltäytyäkään, on mukava kuulla, että työtäni arvostetaan. En tiennyt, että olin kerännyt mainetta muullakin kuin naisseikkailuillani, Sirius sanoi yrittäen keventää tunnelmaa. Hän oli auttamattomasti nalkissa ja everstin ilmeestä päätellen tällä oli vielä hihassaan monia ässiä, jos Sirius osoittautuisi yhteistyöhaluttomaksi.  
  
Miten hän oli voinut jäädä kiinni taikakeinoin suorittamasta vakoilustaan? Eihän taikuutta täällä tunnettu, vaikka alkemiaa saattoi siihen rinnastaa. Hän ei ollut jäänyt kouluaikoinakaan kuin harvoin kiinni maailmassa, jossa taikuus oli helposti paljastettavissa ja jäljitettävissä.  
  
Oliko hänestä tullut varomaton tai huolimaton vuosien mittaan? Vai oliko heidän kansalaisuushakemuksensa herättänyt ylimmän johdon epäilyksiä ja armeija oli tarkkaillut häntä pidempäänkin? Toisaalta Mustang ei siinä tapauksessa olisi lähestynyt häntä näin näkyvästi, jos armeija pitäisi häntä silmällä. Eversti ei haluaisi ylimmän johdon epäilyksiä niskaansa, ei tässä vaiheessa peliä.  
  
  


_2%HP + 8%kahvia + 90%FMA = Eksyneet Amestrisissa_

  
  
Oli vaikea hyväksyä Amestrisin hallitsijan King Bradleyn ja armeijan toimintaa, mutta armeijaan liittyminen olisi ainoa keino edetä ja pystyä vaikuttamaan maan asioihin. Harry tuijotti muistiinpanojaan Amestrisin historiasta ja armeijan hierarkiasta, vieressä olivat muut vaikutusvaltaiset ammatit pelkästään vertailun vuoksi. Harry olisi ollut tyytyväinen mekaanikon työhön, josta hänellä oli jo paljon kokemusta, kun hän ansaitsi taskurahoja auttamalla Siriuksen huoltamolla.  
  
Toisen heistä oli kuitenkin soluttauduttava ongelman ytimeen, jotta heidän liittolaistensa määrää saattoi kasvattaa samoin kuin tiedusteluaineistoa. Harry ei ollut kuvitellut, että heidän eksymisensä tähän maailmaan toisi heidät keskelle uusia salajuonia ja sotaisuuksia.  
  
Niin oli kuitenkin käynyt, eikä heistä kumpikaan voinut vain ummistaa silmiään siltä, vaikka se olikin houkutteleva vaihtoehto. Heidän oma elämänsä ja hyvinvointinsa riippuisi siitä millainen valtio Amestris tulisi olemaan.  
  
Hänen peruskoulutuksensa, niin lyhyt kuin se jästimaailmassa olikin ollut, oli riittänyt täällä pohjaksi portin antaman tiedon lisäksi. Joten, kun he olivat asettuneet aloilleen Keskukseen, hän tarvitsi opetusta lähinnä Amestrisin ja sen naapureiden maantieteestä, historiasta, kansallisuuksista, kulttuurista ja muusta sekalaisesta. Osa kemiasta, biologiasta, matematiikasta, numerologiasta ja fysiikasta tulivat hänelle helposti mieleen pelkistä maininnoista kirjojen sivuilla.  
  
Hän ei koskaan ollut mikään huippuoppilas, mutta ei hän myöskään ollut tyhmä, joten tämä uusi tiedonkäsittely- ja muistamiskyky innosti häntä kasvattamaan tiedon määrää entisestään ja soveltamaan sitä käytäntöön.  
  
Kolme vuotta tai oikeastaan kaksi ja puoli vuotta koulun penkillä oli riittänyt Harrylle, nyt hän voisi siirtyä mahdolliseen jatkokoulutukseen. Se oli kuitenkin varmaa, ettei hän haluaisi jatkaa kuivia teoria opintoja enempää. Hän tahtoi toimintaa elämäänsä ja oppia tekemällä. Taistelukoulutus kuulosti houkuttelevalta, mikään määrä tietoa ei pystynyt pitämään häntä hengissä, eikä hän halunnut luottaa pelkästään taikuuteen ja alkemiaan itsensä puolustamisessa.  
  
Armeija tarjoaisi koulutusta palvelusta vastaan, mutta hän halusi myös löytää jonkun taistelulajien osaajaa, joka voisi opettaa toisenlaisia selviytymistaitoja.  
  
Ei hän silti mikään avuton ollut. Sirius oli aurorina pätevä opettamaan joitakin taistelutaitoja, erityisesti kaksintaistelua ja taltuttamiseen käytettyjä fyysisempiä keinoja. Harry oli luonnostaan ja Dudleyn ansiosta nopealiikkeinen, hän oli opetellut yhdistelemään alkemiaa, taikuutta, nopeutta ja huispausliikkeitä leikkimielisissä kaksintaisteluissa Siriuksen kanssa.  
  
Taikamaailmassa ei kuitenkaan tunnettu sotilaallista kuria tai hyökkäystaktiikoita, vaikka se oli joutunut moniin sotiin jo pelkästään viimeisen vuosisadan aikana. Se osa Siriuksen yllättävän kattavasta osaamisesta puuttui, ja sitä Harry halusi oppia. Xerxeen raunioissa oli siihen runsaasti motivaatiota.  
  
  


_2%HP + 8%kahvia + 90%FMA = Eksyneet Amestrisissa_

  
  
Kadulta kuuluvat taistelun äänet vetivät Harrya puoleensa, normaalisti itsesuojeluvaiston piti kaiketi viedä poispäin, mutta ei hänen kohdallaan. Hän halusi tietää, mikä uhka oli näin lähellä häntä, jotta hän pystyisi suojautumaan siltä.  
  
Pian hän erotti synteesistä syntyvän valoilmiön, hän näki myös haarniskan suojelemassa pientä lasta taistelun vaikutuksilta. Välillä haarniska syntetisoi maasta suojan heille, mutta purki sen kuitenkin aina nopeasti pystyäkseen seuraamaan taistelun kulkua paremmin.  
  
Haarniskan käytös oli erikoista, sillä se näytti olevan melkein huolestuneempi toisesta taistelijasta kuin lapsesta.  
  
Toisaalta taistelijat olivat epäsuhtainen pari, toinen oli kookas mies, värityksestä päätellen ishvaali, ja toinen normaalia pienempi teinipoika. Silti taistelu näytti suorastaan tasaväkiseltä, eikä selitystä tarvinnut etsiä kaukaa, pojan vyössä välkehti selvästi valtionalkemistin hopeakello ketjussaan. Harry tunnisti nyt myös taistelevan ishvaalin Scar nimiseksi alkemistien murhaajaksi, eikä hän voinut antaa miehen vahingoittaa yhtä niistä harvoista valtionalkemisteista, jotka yrittivät estää Amestrisin ja sen kansan tuhon.  
  
Harry läimäytti kätensä yhteen ja syntetisoi lähimmät vesikourut metalliseksi köydeksi. Hihan sisällä piilossa olevalla taikasauvalla hän loitsi köyden alkemiaa hylkiväksi. Hänen ei tarvinnut kuin siirtää köydestä tekemänsä ansa huomaamattomasti taistelijoiden keskelle ja sitten loitsulla aktivoida se oikean henkilön kohdalla.  
  
Vain muutaman minuutin kuluttua Scar oli paketissa, Harry viimeisteli paketin loitsimalla Scarin tuhoamiskäden liikkumattomaksi ihan vain varmuuden vuoksi. Hän ei aikonut ottaa pienintäkään riskiä tulla tapetuksi pelkän huolimattomuuden tai vastustajan aliarvioinnin tähden.  
  
— Kiitos avusta, kuka sitten oletkin. Minulla oli kyllä homma hanskassa, mutta pääsimme nyt sitten vähän helpommalla. Minä olen Edward Elric, teräsalkemisti, vaalea poika esittäytyi.  
  
— Eipä kestä, Edward Elric, kansanalkemisti. Olen kuullut sinusta paljon, eikä taitojasi ole turhaan kehuttu, joten oli ilo päästä näkemään sinut tositoimissa. En epäillyt mahdollisuuksiasi, mutta tuo haarniskatyyppi näytti olevan huolissaan sinusta, joten ajattelin auttaa. Sitä paitsi Scar on etsintäkuulutettu, enkä halua hänen pääsevän karkuun ja jatkavan valtionalkemistien tappamista. Se olisi oman tulevaisuuteni kannalta hyvin epäviisasta, haluan nimittäin valtionalkemistiksi. Harry Potter palveluksessanne, Harry sanoi kumartaen.  
  
— Haluat siis armeijan koiraksi? Miksi ihmeessä? Usko pois tämä ei ole mikään unelma-ammatti, pikemminkin päinvastoin vastoin. Alkemiaa voi käyttää paljon parempiin tarkoituksiin muissa ammateissa, Edward sanoi vakavana puuskahduksensa päätteeksi. Teräsalkemisti tuijotti tutkivasti Harryn silmiin, kuin yrittäen selvittää mysteeriä tai hänen todelliset motiivinsa.  
  
— Totta, alkemia on yllättävän monipuolinen tieteenala. Olen käyttänyt alkemiaa auttaessani kummisetäni korjaamolla, tiedän alkemistilääkäreistä ja muista alkemiaa hyödyntävistä ammateista. Niissä edes alkemialla ei kuitenkaan pysty varmistamaan sitä, että tällä maalla olisi valoisampi tulevaisuus. Haluan puolustaa tätä maata omalla panoksellani. Tahdon myös kehittyä taistelijana, jotta voin suojella läheisiäni paremmin, sillä koskaan ei tiedä milloin ja millainen tuho maatamme saattaa kohdata. Armeijan rakkikoirana voi vaikuttaa asioihin, vaikka se ei olekaan hohdokasta elämää, Harry sanoi kätkien mahdollisimman ympäripyöreitä viittauksia asioihin, joista Mustangin lähimmät upseerit ja liittolaiset olivat todennäköisesti tietoisia.  
  
— Sinulla on taka-ajatuksia, kuten everstin paskiaisella, sinä olet vain läpinäkyvämpi kuin hän. Et sanonut keiden parasta armeijassa aiot ajaa? Pelkästään omaasi, ylimmän johdon, jonkin muun tahon, naapurivaltioiden vai todellakin koko maan parasta? Suuret puheet ovat halpoja, mutta todelliset teot kalliita.  
  
— Jonkinasteinen skeptisyys on varsin ymmärrettävää, mutta on raskasta epäillä kaikkea ja kaikkia. Et voi koskaan olla varma siitä, että puhuisin totta sanoin minä mitä tahansa vastaukseksi. Vastatakseni kysymykseesi, niin tarkoitin amestrislaisia ihon ja silmien väriin katsomatta sekä kaikkia niitä, jotka pitävät tätä kotimaanaan ja pyrkivät elämään rauhassa muiden kanssa. Olen asunut täällä vasta vähän aikaa, mutta tästä on tullut minulle koti, enkä halua menettää sitä.  
  
— Hmph, tuo kuulostaa jokseenkin uskottavalta selitykseltä, vai mitä Al?  
  
— Minusta Harry on vaikuttanut alusta asti luotettavalta henkilöltä, sinä alat olla jo vainoharhainen, veli. Ei koko armeija ole korruptoitunut tai paha, vaikka osa upseereista sellaisia onkin.  
  
— Vainoharhaisuudesta puhuttaessa, uskoisin, että meidän olisi parempi siirtyä jonnekin suojaisampaan paikkaan jatkamaan keskusteluamme. Puoliksi tuhottu katu keskellä Keskusta ei ole hyvä ympäristö millekään, saati sitten norkoilulle, kun meillä on seurassamme yksi Ametrisin etsityimmistä rikollisista, Harry totesi vilkaisten Scarin suuntaan.  
  
Al puolestaan katsoi ympärilleen, mutta lapsi, jota hän oli aiemmin suojellut taistelun vaaroilta, oli jo melkein kadun toisessa päässä ja jatkoi yhä juoksemista. Haarniska huokasi, pelko tuntui olevan aina läsnä ihmisissä, vaikka hän kuinka osoitti teoillaan olevansa lempeä ja kiltti. No, nyt heidän ei tarvitsisi miettiä, mitä lapsen suhteen pitäisi tehdä. Edward huomasi saman kuin Alphonse, mutta ei reagoinut siihen yhtä rauhallisesti.  
  
— Pahuksen tenava, toivottavasti kakara ei tunnistanut Scaria tai kuullut meidän mainitsevan häntä. Muuten sotilaspoliisit ovat täällä nopeammin kuin me keksimme paikan, jonne vetäytyä harkitsemaan siirtojamme ja jatkamaan keskustelua. Tuleeko sinulle mitään paikkaa mieleen tästä läheltä, Al? Ed puhisi kiukkuisena.  
  
Al pudisti päätään vastaukseksi, sillä hän ei uskaltanut vastata ääneen, ettei olisi purskahtanut nauruun. Ed kyllä esitti vihaista, mutta veljen äänestä kuulsi selvästi huojennus siitä, että lapsi näytti löytävän kotiin ongelmitta ja olevan vahingoittumaton.  
  
— Meidän, kummisetäni ja minun, kotimme on tässä lähistöllä. Sinne kävelee nopeasti ja huoltamo alakerrassa takaa meluvallin huoneiston ja muun maailman välille. Oli suoranainen ihme, että edes kuulin taistelun sinne, Harry kiirehti kertomaan hiljaisella äänellä.  
  
Läsnäolijoille ei jäänyt epäselväksi, mikä merkitys huoltamon metelillä oli heidän tilanteensa kannalta. Harry jätti kertomatta sen, että heidän kotinsa oli suojattu varmasti paremmin kuin Keskuksen pääesikunta salakuuntelijoilta ja muilta vaaroilta taikuudella.  
  
— Vangin vieminen sinne on kuitenkin vähintäänkin arveluttavaa. Olisi eri asia, jos soittaisimme heti sotilaspoliisin paikalle, mutta se ei vaikuttaisi olevan suunnitelmissasi, vai kuinka Harry? Ed kysyi selvästi huvittuneena, mutta yhtä hiljaisella äänellä kuin Harry.  
  
— En kiellä, etteikö minulla olisi muutamia kysymyksiä paketoidulle ishvaalille, mutta on kansalaisvelvollisuuteni toimittaa hänet oikeisiin käsiin mitä pikimmiten, Harry vastasi mahdollisimman viattomasti.  
  
Ed purskahti nauramaan, hän alkoi hetki hetkeltä pitää enemmän heidän uudesta tuttavastaan. Viattoman esityksen rikkoi Harryn silmissä lymyilevä viekkaus, sanat ja esitys oli tehty hämäämään mahdolliset ylimääräiset tarkkailijat.  
  
— No, joka tapauksessa, meidän on helppo ratkaista kuljetusongelmat sillä, että syntetisoimme tuosta kadulla lojuvasta rojusta matka-arkun tai muun ison laatikon, jonka sisälle mahtuu yksi punasilmäinen lihaskimppu. Nähdessään ihmisiä kantamassa laatikkoa, harva ajattelee ensimmäiseksi sitä, että laatikossa salakuljetetaan vangittua rikollista. Se ei vain ole tarpeeksi normaalia, ja perustallaaja valitsee aina mieluummin yksinkertaisen, turvallisen ja tavanomaisen selityksen kummallisen sijaan, vaikka näkisikin jotain vähän erikoisempaa.  
  
Harry ei jäänyt odottamaan vastausta vuodatukseensa vaan kyykistyi Scarin viereen. Hän läimäytti kätensä ensin yhteen ja sitten sekalaiseen kasaan edessään, hänen onnekseen Scar oli osittain kasassa olevien laudanpätkien päällä, joten laatikko kasvoi miehen ympärille ilman ongelmia.  
  
Hänen mielessään käväisi kysymys siitä, mistä ihmeestä kadulle oli päätynyt näin paljon puutavaraa, mutta sitten hänen silmänsä osuivat paperisilppuun ja yhden talon vieressä nököttävään yksinäiseen vajanseinään. Ilmeisesti Ed ja Scar olivat tehneet selvää jälkeä lehtikojusta ja jonkun raukan puutarhavajasta.  
  
Yllättäen hänen poskeensa iskeytyi nyrkki. Harry ehti kiittää mielessään sitä, että se ei ollut Edwardin metallinen käsi, ennen kuin hänen oli jo suojauduttava kyseiseltä metallinyrkiltä, joka tuli suorastaan luonnottoman nopeasti kohti hänen palleaansa.  
  
Hän hyppäsi ketterästi syrjään, mutta hänen onnekseen Al oli ehtinyt napata veljensä rautaiseen syleilyynsä.  
  
— Mikä hitto sinua riivaa, Edward? Harry kysyi silmät kiukusta leimuten haarniskan otteessa rimpuilevalta alkemistilta.  
  
— Sinä olet rikkonut tabun! Ed sihahti syyttävästi.  
  
— Hä?  
Harryn kiukku hävisi nopeasti hämmennyksen tieltä. Hänellä ei ollut hajuakaan siitä, mistä Ed häntä syytti. Niissä alkemiaa käsittelevissä kirjoissa, joita hän oli lukenut, oli mainittu joistain tabuista, mutta hän ei ollut kiinnostunut niistä, vaan etsinyt tietoa Xerxeen syntetigrammista.  
  
— Eikö sinulla ole muuta sanottavaa? Kenet sinä yritit herättää kuolleista? Vai halusitko luoda homunculuksen vain huviksesi? Oletko sinä sittenkin sen partatyypin tai King Bradleyn vakooja? Vai onko sinulla viisasten kivi? Senkin paskiainen, se tehdään ihmishengistä! Ed tenttasi yhtä nopealla tahdilla kuin konekivääri sylki ammuksia piipustaan.  
  
— Veli, anna hänelle mahdollisuus vastata kysymyksiisi ja jatka vasta sitten Harryn kuulustelua, Al sanoi huokaisten.  
  
  


_2%HP + 8%kahvia + 90%FMA = Eksyneet Amestrisissa  
To be continued  
..._

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> K/H2: Tässä oli nyt tämä alkupala uudesta fandomvalloituksestani, toivottavasti maistui cliffhangeristä huolimatta. Jos bongasit joitain FMA:in liittyviä virheitä, jotka eivät selity fuusiolla eikä niille näy muutenkaan selvää syytä, niin toivon, että ilmoitat niistä minulle joko palautteena tai yksärillä, kiitos. Sillä niin tuttu kuin fandom onkin kirjoista ja animesta, jotkin asiat menevät ohi silmien, korvien ja ymmärryksen


End file.
